drawception_boss_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Illuminati
The Illuminati is a group that anyone who can be considered smart can join by spending an action. Each member provides a buff to all other members so long as they remain a member. More specialized buffs are more powerful. Rules # A buff provided must be exclusively passive, meaning it cannot require its own action to use. # A buff must not require a specific move or damage type. # A buff must be exclusively beneficial, in that it cannot hinder the recipient in any way. Failing to aid them does not count as hindering. # A buff must be unique among the currently existing buffs. Example Buffs These buffs have been shown when explaining how the Illuminati works. * "You can do a vulcan neck-pinch" is not allowed, as it is not passive. * "Stunning is more effective" is allowed because even though it requires an action, it is a generic one, not provided by the buff. * "Wario Waft is more powerful" is not allowed because it requires a specific move, so it would only really be useful to 10-Foot Wario or anyone who can mimic that move. * "Charged attacks are more powerful" is allowed because it does not require a specific move. Almost any move can be charged. * "Fire attacks deal an extra DoT" is not allowed because it requires the user to have fire attacks to make any use of it. * "Attacks deal an extra fire DoT" is allowed because it affects all attacks, so anyone that can attack can make use of it. * "Attacks are stronger, but damage you a bit" is not allowed because it means the recipient always takes damage when attacking, and thus is not exclusively beneficial. * "Self-sacrificing attacks are more powerful" is allowed because even though it requires harm to the user to benefit, the harm is applied by the user's means and choice, and is not effected or affected by the buff in any way. All the buff does is reward the harm by further increasing the effectiveness of the move. Members * Benjamin Franklin provided Democracy, increasing the strength of other buffs. * Anti-Propaganda Bot V1 procided Propaganda Detection, making members unable to be recruited to the other side. * Reed Skull provided Management, nerfing incoming attacks. * Plague Doctor provided Medicine, healing members passively every turn. * Carl Oldgram provided Chaotic Transcendence, increasing attack strength randomly. * Omicron Master LXIX provided Speed Buff, increasing the rate at which members can move about the arena. * Banana Man provided Nutritional Health Boosts, increasing the max HP of members. * Dr. Explosionface provided Mad Science, increasing the effectiveness of self-sacrificial moves. * Clerk Kent provided Marketing, increasing the effectiveness of members' inventions when used by others. * Gold Plated Nintendo Wii provided Inactive Play, increasing members' output based on how many summons they (or their owner, if a summon) have. * Chansey provided Soft Hits, giving a chance for incoming attacks to instead heal. * Toriel provided Parental Love, increasing the max HP of summons created by members. * Captain Olimar provided Agility, giving a chance for members to dodge attacks. * Jjman739 provided Active Play, increasing members' output based on how few summons that (or their owner, if a summon) have. * Guardian Spirit provided Good Deeds, buffing heals. * Louie provided Eating Everything, healing members passively every turn. * Fawful provided Agility, giving members a chance to dodge attacks. * Octopus cat and mugman provided Collective Healing, causing all members to be healed a bit when one member is healed. Category:Effects Category:Jjman739